Wolves of the Twilight BOOK 1: Fire
by Crowsong02
Summary: The four packs have lived in peace...and in StonePack, trouble is stirring. With secrets, prophecies, and no answers to anything, no one can be safe. Only with her ancestors that claim her as the chosen one, can Blazing restore what is right.


PROLOGUE

_Crisp, warm air filled the deep red wolf's den. _She knew that she would die having her pups, for MoonPack had told her so. The she-wolf had half-heartedly offered her pups to Silver to raise them when she died. Another she-wolf entered the room. It was the healer, Quickfoot. "Flame, are you ready to have your pups?"Quickfoot asked sadly. She had been the first to know that the pregnant queen would die. "Yes Quickfoot. And please, give my love to them all...tell them I would have done almost anything to stay alive for them."Flame replied. "Yes, Flame."replied the healer. And so Flame began to have her pups.

The silver wolfess held her breath. After a few minutes, her best friend, Flame, would have her pups and die. And she would then be responsible for the newlings. Silver had had her first litter just two moons ago. And only one pup was left. The rest had died from a sickness that had spread through the camp when they were born. "_My pup, my only, sleep your worries away. You will become strong, and be a warrior some day. Do not fret, my small little pet, for your mum shall protect you._"sang Silver to her only pup, Iron. Quickfoot came in with her apprentice, Starlight. They carried two pups. Both were she-wolves. Blazing and Crystal.

CHAPTER 1

"Now, now, you three. Don't get carried away."said Silver, as her three little pups play-fought. "But mama, you said we could practice our fighting so one day we'd become really good apprentices!"protested Iron. He and Crystal looked alike. They were silver, like their mother. But Crystal had flaming red ears. Blazing, on the other hand, was full flaming red. She had brown paws and a white belly. Silver always said it was because their father, who had died in battle, had been flaming red and brown. "The white is a touch of her own" their mother always said. The three continued to fight. "Iron, you're five moons old. Why don't you let your sisters play-fight alone and go fight with the apprentices?"the proud queen said. Iron squealed with joy. "Really mama? Thank you so much mama!"he howled. The he-wolf ran off to see his apprentice friend, Shadow. "No fair mama!"the two sisters barked in protest. "You two are only three moons old. You aren't able to leave my side, my darlings."retorted Silver. The girls sighed, and then started to play-fight again. Iron was padding up to Shadow, when he realized that tomorrow he would be six moons old, and become an apprentice! Iron suddenly got excited and ran to tell Shadow. "Hello, Shadow!"he said excitedly. "Hello, Iron. Why are you so excited?"replied the black furred and gray eyed apprentice. "Tomorrow, I become an apprentice!"Iron exclaimed. "Wow! We're going to be apprentices together!"Shadow said, and continued,"So what did you come here for?" Iron pounced onto his friend and replied,"My mum told me that I'm old enough to practice my fighting with apprentices!" Shadow's eyes widened in surprise, and pushed him off. "Why don't we do it the fair way?"he asked, and Iron laughed. Iron remembered that Crystal and Blazing would be four moons old tomorrow, too, and soon enough they'd be apprentices. He smiled, because he thought he had the perfect family. This caught him off guard. Shadow noticed and pinned Iron down, kicking his belly with sheathed claws. The friends laughed and fought until the deputy of the Pack leader, Windstorm, called everyone for the evening meal. Iron, of course, had to go back to his mother, as Shadow picked a rabbit from the fresh-kill pile. Windstorm brought a rabbit and a pigeon for Silver, Blazing, Crystal, and Iron. And as he ate, Iron thought that tomorrow would be his big day.

CHAPTER 2

Quickfoot paced her den. She knew she had promised. But she hadn't done it. Keeping the secret had helped though, hadn't it? The pups seemed just like they were Silver's own. Quickfoot had kept it for three moons now. Three moons after Flame's death. But...would she really ever tell them? _When they're older, _she thought. But when they were old enough to understand, she might be dead! The healer shook the thought out of her mind. But it was true. She was getting old, and Starlight would have to take over. _I'll tell Starlight the secret. And when I die, she can tell them,_ Quickfoot suddenly thought. She stopped pacing. She now had a solution. Tommorow at dawn, Iron would become an apprentice. Quickfoot would be one step closer to keeping her dead friend's secret. And if Flame was watching from MoonPack right now, the old healer hoped that she was happy at what she was seeing. Hopefully. But Quickfoot shook that thought out, too. She _would_ be happy at what she was seeing. The gray and white wolf healer knew it.

Iron padded out the den with his mother and his sisters. He had been vigorously cleaned by his mother a few minutes before. The Pack was gathered for his apprentice naming. The Pack leader, Stormcall, yowled for silence. Iron, Silver, Blazing, and Crystal sat. "I announce the apprentice naming of Iron. Son of Silver and Oakriver, he is now six moons old. Today, he shall begin his training to become a warrior. Windstorm, you will be this pup's mentor. Teach him well, and pass on your knowledge to him."Stormcall announced. Stormcall and Iron came up front to greet each other by touching noses. The Pack chanted Iron's name. With joy, he went to sit with the other apprentices. Windstorm sat beside his new apprentice. Soon, the crowd dispersed. "So, would you like to start training immediately?"he asked. "Yes, of course!"Iron replied. "Follow me."Windstorm continued. He led Iron through a maze of trees to a grassy clearing. "This is Grass Hollow, where the apprentices train."he explained. Then the deputy continued,"You'll be practicing fighting with Shadow tomorrow. His mentor Snake and I will be double-training you two. Now, let's go into the forest to practice some hunting skills...we'll start with the smallest animal and move up. First, mice." The two padded deeper into the forest. "What do you smell?"Windstorm asked. Iron drew in a deep breath, and tried to recognize the scents. "Deer...rabbit...bird...and mouse!"Iron whispered. "Get down."Windstorm instructed. They crouched and the mouse scuttled to a tree and started to sniff. Windstorm gave instructions on what to do. "Be as silent as you can. Try to build up speed when you charge, grab it, and give it a swift bite to the neck." Iron did as he was told. He waited until the mouse was off guard, then charged. The mouse tried to run away, but the apprentice was too quick. He grabbed it, and with a swift bite, he killed it. "Good job!"commented the proud mentor. Iron made sure he caught another mouse, and they took the mice to the fresh-kill pile. "Now, make sure you practice your form. I'll make sure to take you on the hunting patrol...and I'll also take..."Windstorm explained, and then continued,"And I'll also take Fang. Tremor, Gray, and Redstone will be on border patrol..."and he explained all the patrols to himself as Iron picked a robin from the fresh-kill pile. Soon, his sisters would be apprentices, too. And he thought to himself, _I'll go out early tomorrow morning and catch some mice to impress Windstorm! I'll be the best apprentice he's ever seen. _So Iron ate his robin and padded to the apprentice den, a small cave with ferns on the cave floor to cushion it. _Tomorrow, _he thought. _Tomorrow, they'll see that I'm going to make a great warrior._

CHAPTER 3

Blazing stared out of the den. She barked and yipped; she wanted to go outside. Crystal was sleeping, and Iron was out training. She wanted to watch her brother. In a dream she'd had, her brother had been fighting with a DarkPack warrior to protect her. She had watched from the bushes, and after the fight, had asked him to teach her. Then the dream had ended. How she longed to become an apprentice! Eating fresh-kill, sleeping with denmates, training...Her life as a pup was so boring compared to Iron's. But Blazing did like how he would tell her stories of what he had done that day. She dreamed of the things he told her. Once, she had dreamed of saving her Pack, StonePack, from a StormPack attack, and catching mice, and rabbits. "Mama, please! I'm nearly old enough to leave the den! Won't you let me go out and play?"Blazing asked. "Fine, but be quiet. Crystal's sleeping!"answered Silver. Blazing hopped happily out of the den. Windstorm, Fang, and Iron padded out from the forest. Iron rushed to her to tell her the day's story. "What did you catch? Did you fight off any intruders? Was training hard today?"the little pup asked. She had so many questions! "Well, I caught a rabbit, a deer, and Fang caught a mouse and a rabbit. Windstorm caught a deer, too, but with our help. The border patrol is going to pick up what we couldn't carry. There were no intruders, but training was a little hard today. I learned some fighting skills. I could show you with Shadow."Iron replied. "I'd love that!"answered Blazing. So Iron called Shadow over, and they started to show her. Iron pinned him, and Shadow spun around, flinging him off. They circled each other for a moment, then lunged. Iron batted at Shadow's muzzle with sheathed claws, and pinned him again. He batted at Shadow's stomach and won the match. "Cool!"Blazing commented."I wish I was an apprentice." Crystal padded out of the den and stretched. A fresh breeze sweeped through the camp, but a chilling breeze followed. Charging out from the forest came Thunder, one of the senior warriors. "StormPack...attacking StonePack's eastern border...the other wolves on patrol...fighting..."he stammered. Thunder stumbled, and passed out. "Crystal, Blazing, get back to the nursery. You need to be safe!"ordered Iron, as he was sent out to battle with Windstorm at the eastern border. The two pups rushed back to their mother, where they knew they would be safe. But as they ran, Blazing stole one last look at her big brother.

CHAPTER 4

When Iron had arrived, fire had broken out. What if it reached the camp? And what if his sisters and mother hadn't been able to get out? He'd never forgive himself. He saw Fang, Shadow, and two other apprentices, Dove and Spirit, rushing to get water from the river. Other warriors were fighting. His Pack, StonePack, would suffer greatly. Their best warriors, Thunder, Breezecall, and Pidgeon, were with Quickfoot and Starlight because of their injuries. The fire spread quickly, just as Dove, Fang, and Spirit returned with wet moss and flung it onto the fire. It died down a little. Where was Shadow? Dove, Spirit, and Fang sprinted back to the river. Stumbling and covered in ash, Shadow appeared out of the smoke. He coughed, and flung a wet piece of moss onto the fire. The other two apprentices reappeared with moss, and when they tossed their pieces, the fire died. Shadow stumbled forward and passed out onto the grass.

Blazing's mind turned white. All she saw was white. _MoonPack? _she wondered. _Come little one, _was the answer. _We have something to show you. _Could this be a dream? Blazing was lifted and set down at a place burned with fire. All that was left was ash. _D-d-did I do this?_ she asked. _No, little one. Your destiny lies somewhere else. But listen to the stars;_ _the Moon has spoken. A fire, set ablaze by one, uncover the lies of the truth. Carved in crystal, made in iron. Tempered by the stone, _said the voice. And then it echoed, getting farther away. _Tempered by the stone..._

Starlight left Quickfoot with the fallen warriors to tend to the fallen pup. Little Blazing's eyes were now slits of white, and she muttered things. "Uncover the lies of truth..."murmured the poor little pup. Then a thought hit Starlight: _MoonPack is speaking to her. She is telling her about the prophecy that Quickfoot foretold..._The healer apprentice knew her destiny now. It was to become a healer. But what if she wanted to become a warrior? Starlight knew how she dreamed of catching prey, and learning fighting moves. Her apprentice naming...Would Blazing give all that up to achieve her destiny? First, the pup would have to be waken up. Starlight fed her a berry and her eyes rolled back to where they belonged. "Wh-what is my destiny?"she said. "A healer, young pup. A healer."answered Starlight. "Yes. I know I will have an importance to the Pack."replied Blazing. Why was Blazing so willing to do this? _MoonPack has blessed StonePack with a wise new healer apprentice. _Starlight smelled smoke. But that was normal, wasn't it? Quickfoot always had a boiling fire going in the healing den. So she ran back to see what it was. When she looked inside the den, she saw that the warriors had fled from the den. And Starlight was horrified to see Quickfoot's body being scorched by flames.

CHAPTER 5

"Shadow!"Iron shouted worriedly. He grabbed his friend's scruff and pulled him away from the battle. Shadow coughed. "Iron?"he asked. "Yes."Iron replied, fear and sadness clouding in his eyes. "Don't be afraid."Shadow said. "What do you mean?"Iron managed to choke out. "If I die today, I won't be afraid of MoonPack. You shouldn't be either."explained the black apprentice. "No."Iron objected."No! You won't die, you won't! I'll get Quickfoot, or Starlight." "It will be too late."Shadow pointed out with a cough. Then, he promised something impossible: "I will ask MoonPack if I can be your first son. You'll know that my spirit's inside." And his eyes glazed over for the last time. Iron lay his head on his friend's pelt. "I will see you soon, son."he whispered. "Strongfang."he added. _That will be his name, _Iron decided. By himself, he dragged the body back to camp. Starlight, Blazing, Crystal, and Silver sat with their muzzles to the singed body of Quickfoot. Fire had destroyed so many things. Iron sat Shadow next to Quickfoot. Blazing looked up. His sister's eyes were clouded with so much grief and confusion. He licked her between the ears and sat with Shadow, who they would soon see again as Strongfang.

Two moons had passed, and today Crystal would become an apprentice. Blazing, because her destiny would be as a healer, would have a seperate apprentice naming. They had both been furiously cleaned by Silver. They would need to look nice for their namings. "I announce the apprentice naming of Crystal. Daughter of-"Stormcall shouted, pausing for a moment. Silver nodded him on. They could not know the truth. "Daughter of Silver and Oakriver, she is now six moons old. Today, she shall begin her training to become a warrior. Thunder, you will be this pup's mentor. Teach her well, and pass on your knowledge to her."he continued. Thunder and Crystal touched noses. Stormcall nodded to the new healer, Starlight, and beckoned her to come up to the front. "Two moons ago, MoonPack sent Quickfoot and Blazing a message. Blazing's destiny was to become a healer."Starlight explained. "I call upon the ancient ancestors of StonePack to look upon this healer apprentice. Tonight, she will speak with you and recieve her healer name."she continued. Stormcall stepped back up and said, "Starlight, I know you will train her well. You were the apprentice of the wise Quickfoot. Pass your knowledge onto her." Blazing stepped up and dipped her head. "I will learn as much as I can to heal and serve the Pack."she said. Starlight and Blazing touched noses. The Pack chanted Crystal's name, and came around to touch noses with the new healer apprentice. As night came, Starlight and Blazing padded to the healer clearing. A stream curled around the clearing. A dip in the ground led to a giant boulder, which cracked in the middle and opened up to a cave. Inside herbs, berries, and seeds were organized along holes in the walls. A hole at the end of the cave led to Starlight's nest of moss. "You'll sleep over there."Starlight nodded to a small hole in the ground, circled by stone and a mound of ferns. "Tonight, when the stars show, you will look up and close your eyes. Do you understand?"she explained. "Yes."replied Blazing. "But before the stars come, I'll teach you about the herbs."Starlight said, leading her down into the split rock. There were so many herbs and berries and seeds to memorize! How would Blazing ever do it? "First, the easiest to remember. This is poppy seed. It is used to ease pain and help wolves to sleep."Starlight explained, putting her paw on a pile of black and violet seeds. Then, she nodded toward a swath of cobwebs. "Cobwebs are used to stop bleeding."she said. They padded over to a hollowed rock. It was filled with honey. "What's this?"Blazing asked. "Honey. Honey is used to sooth the throat."Starlight replied. She looked outside and paced towards the appearing stars. Blazing followed, knowing what to do. She lay down right beneath the darkened sky and looked up, closing her eyes. MoonPack would speak to her soon, and her pelt tingled with excitement. And as Blazing closed her eyes, a white light enclosed her.

CHAPTER 6

_Someone would like to speak with you, _said a voice. A deep red wolfess appeared in front of her. _Are...are you...me? _asked Blazing. _No, _replied the wolf. _I am your mother. Quickfoot did not tell you? I knew she had been acting strangely when she came to MoonPack! _said the red wolf. _But...no! Silver is my mother, _Blazing objected. _I died when you were born. I am Flame, _explained the red wolfess. _Then...Crystal is not my sister? Iron is not my brother? _Blazing said worriedly. _No, no. Crystal is your sister. Iron is not your brother. Your father is Windstorm. Oakriver is Iron's father. I have been visiting Windstorm...he is worried about you and your destiny. You would have made a great warrior, none the less, _Flame explained. Then, Flame said, _But now, my dear, I must go. Quickfoot has come to give you your healer name. _Flame disappeared, leaving the old black-and-white wolf healer in her place. Quickfoot dipped her head. _Truly, I am sorry. I should have told you before...before my boiling fire got out of hand, _she said regretfully. _It's alright, Flame told me, _Blazing tried to say cheerfully. _No, I should have told you before you realised your destiny! _Quickfoot snapped. Blazing shrank back. _I'm sorry. Now, for your healer name. Blazing, MoonPack came to me right after you were born. Your destiny was to connect with MoonPack, and to heal those who were sick. Today, I present to you your healer name. Blazingheart, _Quickfoot announced. _Blazingheart...Blazingheart..._the light seemed to echo. The white light faded around her, and she found herself looking up at the stars. "Blazingheart..."she whispered to herself. "What happened?"Starlight asked curiously. "Silver...Silver isn't my mother. Flame is. And...my father is Windstorm. The deputy..."Blazingheart replied. "Quickfoot told you?" Starlight asked again. "No...Flame did."answered Blazingheart. Starlight stood, shocked in awe. "_Flame _told you..."she muttered. She shook herself out of shock. "And your name?"Starlight continued. "Blazingheart."the young healer appentice replied. "Yes...now go eat and get some sleep."Starlight said thoughtfully. Blazingheart padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a thrush. After eating, she slipped into her den in the healer clearing. Inside were crevices for herbs, and at the back lay a hole that led to her nest. She crept throught the hole and lay down on her nest of moss and thought about lies. Lies she had grown up on her whole life. And the darkness of sleep crawled up on her. _Don't think back...think to the present..._her mother's voice soothed her. And she was woken by the cries of a pup.

CHAPTER 7

"Blazingheart! Blazingheart wake up!"shouted Starlight."Ambersong has DeathCough!" Blazingheart shook herself awake and sprinted into Starlight's den. The little pup, Ambersong, coughed fitfully on a patient nest. "Go dab some honey onto a piece of moss. Then, get me three poppy seeds. I also need chickweed, watermint, snakeroot, and lavender."Starlight ordered. Blazingheart dashed off and grasped the bundle of herbs in her mouth. Rushing back, she lay the bundle at her mentor's paws. Starlight pushed the moss, dripping with honey, towards Ambersong. "Come now, lick it."Starlight chided. The pup did as she was told, licking the honey off of the moss. "Now it's your turn. Which herb do you think should go first?"Starlight asked her apprentice. "Umm...hmm...snakeroot to expell the poisons first."Blazingheart replied. "Very good."Starlight praised. Ambersong ate the snakeroot. "Now?"Starlight questioned. "Then, chickweed, snakeroot, lavender, and the poppy seeds."explained Blazingheart. "Yes, very nice."said the proud healer. Ambersong ate all the herbs quickly, and when she got to the poppy seeds, she became drowsy and fell asleep. The two healers silently padded out of the den to talk to Fernriver, the pup's mother. "Ambersong should be fine. The DeathCough is being countered."Starlight explained. "Thank you so much."thanked Fernriver, dipping her head in thanks. Her other pups, Flowersong and Mouseclaw, huddled under their mother, shivering by her leg. The pups were still newlings, and were blind. "Come, little ones."Fernriver said, herding her pup back to the den.

Two moons passed. Iron had become a warrior, and his mate, Spirit, was pregnant with their first litter of pups. He had grown proud and excited, waiting for his pups to be born. The spring day brought sunshine and a good harvest of herbs. Starlight and Blazing had delivered Spirit's pups. Iron rushed to the nursery den, thinking of Shadow who had promised that he would be reborn as his first son. He squeezed through the protective barrier of bracken and felt warm with pride at his pups. Three little newlings stumbled around blindly, kneading their mother's belly for milk. One pup was black with a white underbelly. The other was pure white like their mother, and the the third was silver with a white tail. "What do you think?"Spirit whispered proudly. "They're great."Iron replied."And their names?"he asked. "Well, the third is a girl, and I was thinking Snowtail."Spirit answered. Iron nodded her on. "The white one is a boy...so maybe Cloud. And the black one...I don't know. He has a strong ambition, and he's a feisty little one. But I just don't know."she continued. The little black pup pushed over his brother for their mother's milk. Cloud whimpered and nuzzled his head into his mother's fur. "How about Strongfang?"Iron suggested. "That's perfect."Spirit agreed. Iron nudged Cloud back up with his muzzle and gave Strongfang a good nick on the ear. He licked Snowtail between the ears and lay down to watch his pups for a while before he had to resume his duties.

CHAPTER 8

"Auntie Blazing, Auntie Blazing!"shouted Cloud as he saw her walk into the camp clearing. "Blazing_heart_."she corrected. "One day, I want to become a healer like you!"he said. "Do you want to know a few herbs?"Blazingheart asked. Cloud nodded. "The easiest to remember are poppy seeds, cobwebs, and honey. Poppy seeds ease pain, cobwebs stop bleeding, and honey sooths throats."Blazingheart explained to her nephew. Starlight had retired, and Blazingheart had become the healer. "Got it!"said Cloud, repeating the herbs and their uses in his head. Iron padded over with his apprentice, Elm. "Now, don't go filling my little warrior's head with herbs."Iron scolded. "But dad, I _want_ to be a healer."Cloud protested. "But don't you want to become a warrior? You would get to hunt, and fight, share prey, and have denmates..."Iron replied. "I know _I _do."boasted Elm, holding a mouse in his jaws. "Well _I _don't."Cloud defended himself. Elm strutted over to the fresh-kill pile and placed his mouse on top. Cloud growled in revolt. Elm was so stuck up!

Cloud's dream started out with a bright white light, and a black and white wolfess appeared before him. _You are right to become a healer apprentice, _said the wolfess. _Who are you?_ he asked. _I am Quickfoot. I was the healer before Starlight, _she explained. _Why have you come to me? _Cloud asked again. _Your destiny is the same as many before you. You are meant to connect with Moonpack and heal the sick, _Quickfoot replied. Cloud was not surprised. He had loved the thought of herbs and healers ever since he'd been born. Being a healer was his dream. _Yes, Quickfoot, _he said. _Why so quick to accept, young pup? _the old healer questioned. _Being a healer is my dream,_ he replied. _I will come to you tomorrow night, young pup..._she said, and the dream faded. Light streamed through the bracken. Iron lay next to them. He must have gotten back from the dawn patrol. Iron nudged a mouse to him. Cloud refused it. "I'm not eating anything Elm killed."Cloud said. "Don't worry, I caught it."Iron replied. Cloud nibbled at the mouse, then, liking the juicy taste, took a chunk out of it. "So you're sure you don't want to become a warrior?"Iron asked. "Yes, dad, I'm sure."Cloud replied between mouthfulls. And his pelt tingled as he waited for night to come again.

This time, the white light didn't surprise him. Quickfoot appeared. _Hello,_ he greeted her. _Do you know why you were chosen? _she asked. _Um...no, _Cloud replied. _You are a part of a great prophecy that I once foretold. A fire, set ablaze by one, uncover the lies of the truth. Carved in crystal, made in iron. Tempered by the stone, _Quickfoot explained. _What? But I'm only a pup! How could I be a part of something so great? _he asked. _You will know soon enough. Just remember this, young pup: You are the next generation._


End file.
